NHLBI Projects Supported by Electron Microscopy Core Facility, FY-08:[unreadable] [unreadable] PI Project Title [unreadable] [unreadable] Stewart Levine PPAR in plasma exosomes [unreadable] Robert Kotin Characterization of AAV preparations for in vivo gene transfer[unreadable] [unreadable] Ultrastructure of Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy muscle in dogs [unreadable] [unreadable] Cecilia Lo Ultrastructure of cilia in humans with ciliary dyskinesia [unreadable] [unreadable] Cardiac and skeletal muscle ultrastructure in MMP-3 mutant mouse[unreadable] [unreadable] MEGF8 localization in mitochondria [unreadable] [unreadable] Cilia ultrastructure in cardiac development mutants[unreadable] [unreadable] Paul Hwang Mitochondrial morphology in muscle and liver of p53 KO mouse[unreadable] [unreadable] Rosa Puertollano Identification of autophagosomes in mucolipin mutant human fibroblasts [unreadable] [unreadable] Rodney Levine Translocation of MSRA into mitochondria under oxidative stress[unreadable] [unreadable] Toren Finkel Ultrastructural changes resulting from conditional knockout of ATG7 in [unreadable] pancreatic beta cells and skeletal muscle[unreadable] [unreadable] Neal Young Cortical actin cytoskeleton in parvovirus-infected CD36 cells[unreadable] [unreadable] Herbert Geller Actin cytoskeleton in growth cones of PC12 cells outgrowth-inhibited by CSPG [unreadable] [unreadable] Joel Moss Lysosomes and general ultrastructure in liver of ARD1 knockout mice[unreadable] [unreadable] Robert Adelstein Myocardium ultrastructure in myosin IIB conditional knockout mice[unreadable] [unreadable] Nico Tjandra Characterization of liposomes for protein binding studies[unreadable] [unreadable] Claire Waterman Characterization of patterned fibronectin on acrylamide for cell culture[unreadable] [unreadable] Jay Knutson Characterization of colloidal gold with adsorbed DNA[unreadable] [unreadable] Mark Knepper Validation of urinary exosome assays by electron microscopy[unreadable] [unreadable] Adrian Wiestner Ultrastructure of proteosome inhibitor-resistant lymphocytes